The Déjà Vu
by victoireremains
Summary: Today was the right time to feed Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy’s curiosity, which had been festering for several years, and the very thought of doing this made Draco nervous. ONESHOT.


Chapter 1

_only_

**Disclaimer**: No copyright infringement intended. Everyone knows that not an ordinary human owns the Magical World of Harry Potter. JKR owns them. The plot is only mine.

**Author's Note**: My first one-shot HP fic and maybe the only. Thanks to _Laughing_ for correcting the errors it once had. And please review. I enjoyed writing this one.

* * *

In a fine winter's day at Magical England, inside an imposing mansion that was partially covered with thick snow and bordered with high, strong gates, a single father and his twelve year old son were in the library. The two were about to talk concerning a very important matter.

Both of them had settled themselves on wooden chairs that had been placed so that they were directly facing each other. Scorpius was jittery as well as Draco. Draco thought that today was the right time to feed Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy's curiosity, which had been festering for several years, and the very thought of doing this made Draco nervous. He was afraid of what the outcome of the conversation would be.

Draco scratched the back of his head and looked down at his newly bought trainers. He wasn't sure where to start, but he knew he had to do it now. It was just now or never, as they say.

"Dad," Scorpius called, placing his dainty hand on top of his father's, "I've wanted to know what really happened for years, but you never told me. I…Dad, I just have to know. Please."

The pale faced man gazed at him, his lips slowly curling up into an affectionate smile, "I know Scorpius," Draco said, taking a deep breath to maintain his composure.

Scorpius released his hand and said okay. After a minute or two, Draco finally spoke.

"It took the legendary Harry Potter as well as his buddies nightlong to defeat Lord Voldemort. Successfully, Voldemort met his end and the Wizarding World was left in a state of mental confusion. They couldn't bring themselves to believe the hearsays that the Dark Lord was gone. Eventually, after having seen enough proof, they were able to rejoice in his death."

"You know that I was also there at the time of the battle. Luckily, I was able to squeeze out in the night, and I left." Draco winked and when Scorpius saw him, he grinned, "As I was making my way back to our Manor, I saw this fine-looking, severely wounded lady named Astoria, who was coincidentally, my co-Slytherin's sister,"

"Her hand was muddy, but I grabbed it and quickly checked for a pulse. When she came to her senses and saw me, your Mum immediately pulled me close to her and told that she was injured by the great battle. Astoria was referring to the war occurring at Hogwarts," Draco clarified and then continued, "Out of my sympathy for her misfortune, I took her inside the Manor and well Scorpius, the rest was history,"

Draco sighed and took off his spectacles. He didn't want him to know about her yet. Not thoroughly. What Draco thought lately, he soon realised as he had finished, was a big mistake. There was always the possibility that Scorpius would take her side, or would rebel against Draco.

"I think it's already time for you to eat lunch, Scorpius."

He didn't follow what his father told him to do so. Instead, Scorpius stared at his father's grey eyes and silently pleaded for his father to continue. The answers that the twelve years old was dying to hear weren't pronounced yet. Scorpius knew perfectly well that Draco was trying to change the subject.

"Dad let me know what happened to Mum," Scorpius exclaimed, anxious, "Why'd she leave?"

_Just tell the tale, Draco. Your son has the right to know. Just do it. _Draco pushed back his glasses, placing them over the bridge of his nose, and crossed his legs. The fire's glow in the hearth was reflecting across half of his pointed face. After he ran a hand through his blond hair, Draco told Scorpius without hesitation that he loved him very much and wouldn't want anyone to harm him physically or emotionally.

Scorpius smiled, appreciating his father's concern for him, "What's with the drama, Dad?" he questioned, "You told me you were the biggest bully back in your day."

Draco smiled wearily and got back to the topic, "As soon as you were born, Scorpius, Astoria left. It wasn't because of you. It was because of me.

"I'm sorry if I have to tell you this, but everything that happened was a big mistake. I took Astoria inside the Manor so that she could get cleaned up and rest for a while, but it turned out the other way. Yes, she did clean herself up, but after that, she asked if I could give her something to drink just for refreshment. Astoria meant water but…I gave her alcohol."

"We drank until we each had at least eight shots. Astoria was already tipsy and…well, you know what a drunken man might do to a poor lady."

Draco's son's green eyes widened and he abruptly stood up. The blond hair that crowned his head followed the jerky movement of his motion, "What?" he cried, outraged, "You got Mum drunk, and then you…?"

One of the worse things that Draco thought would happen just did. He gently rubbed his eyes and spoke calmly, "I wasn't myself then. Everyone whose loyalty lies with Voldemort had been captured—my parents were one of them. I'm just lucky that Ron Weasley defended me when I was about to get imprisoned. I helped them a few times."

Scorpius groaned angrily, "So Dad, what did you do next with Mum? Lay her in bed and create me without her proper senses? Create me without her permission?"

"Boy, you stop," Draco countered, standing up. Juxtaposed memories of Scorpius' Mum were starting to swarm inside his head. Draco loved his son so much, but he could still hit him if he didn't stop. "You weren't a mistake, Scorpius. She loved you very much. Astoria left us because of what I did to her."

"If you hadn't _raped_ Mum, she wouldn't have left us," Scorpius retorted as a single tear brushed his cheek. "If it wasn't for you Dad, we would've had a complete family like everyone else."

Draco slowly sat back on the chair and buried his hands on his face. This was what he had feared. He was contented with his life as a single father, but it seems that Scorpius wasn't. Scorpius then paced back and forth, his head bent down. He was absorbing the scandalizing background of the family that Draco had kept him for several years.

"I'm sorry Scorpius,"

"When did Mum leave us?"

"Three days after you were born," replied Draco after he chewed his lips, "Astoria left when I was sleeping. She left me a note, though,"

Scorpius settled back on the chair when he finally calmed down, "What did the note say?"

"Astoria scribbled that everything that happened was just an accident since we were drunk and very young. Although she was mad, Astoria didn't blame me for the whole incident. She said that she was part of it, too.

"Astoria had to leave you with me since she was already about to marry this man which the both parties' parents had arranged. Lastly, at the end of the note, she wanted me to tell you that she loves you very much and wouldn't ever forget you,"

After Draco had finished telling him about Astoria's note, Scorpius cried at the very thought of him being just a result of an unintentional incident. Draco stood up and walked towards his son, then kneeled in front of him.

"Scorpius, we love you very much. Astoria and I love you very much," Draco said as he held Scorpius hand.

Scorpius suddenly stood up. After he wiped his tears, he advanced towards the door leaving Draco stunned and worried.

"Dad, I-I need time to absorb all this. Sorry," and with that, Scorpius walked out of the door.

When his son was finally outside the library, Draco bent his head down and shook his head, laughing at himself. He realised that all of this had happened before. When his father, Lucius, told him that he was just a result of an accident. It was déjà vu.

_Did you like it? I hope so. Would you leave a review? I wish you'll answer "_Absobloodylutely_"_. _Cheers guys._


End file.
